


旁观者

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 旧文补档冲突处请以新设定为准少量帝韦伯预警日常恩闪预警





	旁观者

伊斯坎达尔拎起两桶酒就闯进了吉尔伽美什的寝宫，他把桶砸在名贵的地毯上席地而坐，随手舀了一口递了出去。

“呦，是caster啊，不来一口吗。”

吉尔伽美什放下手中的报告，嫌弃地啧了下嘴。“你的品味还是这么差啊，征服王。”

咣当几声，几个金壶稳当地摆在了两人的眼前，“你这家伙不就是冲着它来的嘛。”吉尔伽美什扔过去一个金杯。“这才是配得上王者的佳饮。”

“对！对！就是这个！”伊斯坎达尔直接端起酒壶灌了几口，发出满足的长叹。

“良辰，美酒，再配上值得王去征服的美人，这就是极乐啊！”

吉尔伽美什稍愣了一下，随即反应过来。

“把本王当取乐的玩物可是不敬的大罪！”

“别摆出这么可怕的表情嘛。”伊斯坎达尔挠了挠鬓旁的毛发，“对于强者的征服欲，想必你也明白的吧，英雄王。”

“哼。”吉尔伽美什暂且接受了对方的妥协，在对面坐了下来。

“被一个小鬼管到这种地步，本王可不认为你哪里还有王的样子。”

“啊……那个啊……”伊斯坎达尔为难地晃了下酒壶，“他曾经发誓成为王的臣子，聆听部下的谏言也是身为王者受人爱戴的条件啊。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”吉尔伽美什像是听到了什么天大的笑话一样，顶着对面疑惑的眼神捧腹大笑。“原来如此，是这样啊，今晚真是看了出滑稽的剧啊。”

“讨本王欢心的办法，你这不是很懂嘛。”

吉尔伽美什含了口酒，扔掉酒杯，跨坐到伊斯坎达尔的腿上，将嘴里的酒渡到对方口中，感觉一双手握住了腰，他故意舔了舔嘴角。

“那就让本王来出演一次插足的妖妇吧。”  
——————————————————————————————  
伊斯坎达尔长得人高马大，全身各处尺寸都不小，他的手指捅进来的时候，吉尔伽美什甚至有种没做任何准备直接就进入了正戏的错觉，瞬间的疼痛让他抱紧了伊斯坎达尔的上半身。

“喂喂，我才只是碰你一下而已，这种尺寸应该已经很习惯了吧。”

“闭嘴……”吉尔伽美什皱紧眉头默默忍耐，“这具身体年事已高，应该多加珍惜才对。”

“不懂风情的家伙。”

伊斯坎达尔了解吉尔伽美什的性情，床笫之间的口角最好顺着对方的心意，毕竟“一亲芳泽”也是要付出一些代价的。

说着他根据记忆按上了对方体内致命的一点，吉尔伽美什狠狠地颤了一下，然后握住了伊斯坎达尔后背处的布料。

“你轻一点，我现在用的可是caster。”

“真是麻烦。”伊斯坎达尔已经抵住了穴口，正要抽出手指将自己的东西送进去。“金闪闪，你还是换成archer吧。”

吉尔伽美什也怕caster的身体吃不消，更勿论对方还是征服王这样的大小，他同意地啊了一声，转换成了archer的灵基，因为身体还没有准备，体内的异物感更明显了，正要提醒对方重新做扩张，就被按着胯部整根捅了进去。

“你！停。。别动啊！”

吉尔伽美什一下子就被逼出了眼泪，因为来自体内的疼痛过于剧烈，他的身体瞬间僵住，无法做出有效的反抗。

“这样子就方便多了吧。”伊斯坎达尔像是没注意到对方的痛呼一样，自顾自地开始抽插，强烈的律动让吉尔伽美什使不出一点力气，他的身体逐渐被干开肏熟，不再受他的控制。

干涩的甬道变得湿润起来，一丝丝被稀释的红色顺着腿根流了下来。

“流血了啊。”伊斯坎达尔把吉尔伽美什压在地上，他掰开对方的大腿，拿过一旁放着的酒壶倒在了两人结合的地方。

“你干什么！”吉尔伽美什支起身子一把将酒打翻。

“这样你会好受一点吧。”

“唔……”无法反驳，他重新躺回地上，试图尽快度过这阵疼痛。“竟然如此对待本王的玉体，你还想让本王原谅你几次。”

“别说这些扫兴话，你也开始舒服了吧。”伊斯坎达尔继续大开大合地干着，不同于女性的身体，吉尔伽美什不仅符合他的审美要求，还极大地满足了他征服的欲望。

迦勒底的供暖总是很充足，所以吉尔伽美什在地上铺的是他来到现世后颇为中意的丝绸，丝滑轻薄的质地让他无处抓取使力，他把一只手握紧拳头抵在脸旁，而另一只则抬起来用嘴紧紧咬住，好让自己保持清醒。

伊斯坎达尔的尺寸，即使在吉尔伽美什的情史中也是极为突出的，身体被撑开到极限，被侵入到最深处，这种快要被玩坏的感觉让他想起了曾经和恩奇都的几次经历，那时他被兽身的友人压在地上像雌兽般交娉，着实让他体会了一次神妓的感受。

但是他并不讨厌这种被压迫的感觉，他喜爱与势均力敌之人对抗，不管是在床上还是床下，与强者的交战才配得上王的履历。

但是这也太久了。

与其他人甚至王者都不同，伊斯坎达尔的肉体似乎生来就是为了征服与蹂躏的，强大的肉体自然性能力也极强，尤其是在经历一段时间的禁欲之后，就算是吉尔伽美什也有些受不住这种强度的性爱，意识开始慢慢飘散。

“哈啊……哈啊……你……差不多……”

“怎么，已经不行了吗？”伊斯坎达尔捏了下吉尔伽美什的腰，呻吟声已经明显弱了下来，只剩下细微的喘息和呜咽。“你还真是弱啊。”

伊斯坎达尔将吉尔伽美什满是齿痕的手攥住，欺身用力压了下去，然后狠狠地撞了几下。

吉尔伽美什回光返照一样瞪大了眼睛，他的双手都被擒住，腿也被分开，高挑的身躯在名为伊斯坎达尔的庞然大物映衬之下显得小了不少，被动地承受着白浊的注入。

“啊！爽了！”伊斯坎达尔放开吉尔伽美什，任由对方脱力倒下，深谙彼此的秉性，他没有做什么多余的举措，看到对方支起来靠着床坐下后扛起了酒桶准备离开。

“多谢了，金闪闪。”

吉尔伽美什抬手打了个离开的手势，在对方身影消失的之后终于支撑不住昏睡了过去。

他是被身下的凉意惊醒的，一睁眼就看到了一抹绿色在眼前忙碌。

用手挡住有些刺眼的灯光缓了一会，他发现自己已经被转移到了床上，而恩奇都正拿着一管药膏在他的腿间涂抹。

“啊，吉尔，你醒了啊。”恩奇都第一时间就发现了王的苏醒，他心疼地摸了摸吉尔伽美什的嘴唇，上面已经被咬出了几个血口。“下次不许再咬自己了。”

“我已经帮你清理完上好药了，睡吧。”

“嗯。”吉尔伽美什几乎陷入睡眠，他拉过恩奇都的手放在自己身侧。

“恩奇都，留在我身边。”

“呵呵～吉尔还是这么可爱呢。”恩奇都在吉尔伽美什额头印上一吻，“遵命，我的王。”


End file.
